


Assumptions

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assumptions make an ass of u and me, Happy Ending, Love Conquers All, M/M, Out of Character, Over emotional Cas, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I'm too broken to fall in love?" Dean whispered once, not long after discovering he was the Rightous Man. Sam had struggled to find the words to tell him that no, that wasn't right but they had never come. Dean probably wouldn't have listened anyways.</p><p> </p><p>This is kind of angsty and didn't go where I thought it would but hey! A happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

"What if I'm too broken to fall in love?" Dean whispered once, not long after discovering he was the Rightous Man. Sam had struggled to find the words to tell him that  _no, that wasn't right_ but they had never come. Dean probably wouldn't have listened anyways.

He remembered those words several times over the following years. Worried over them. Pushed him towards Lisa because of them. Taunted him with them when he was Soulless. Threw them in his face in an argument and immediately regretted them. God, seeing Dean's face shutter at those words had nearly tore down his argument, whatever the fuck it had been about then. He remembers the words now watching as Cas struggles with basic human functions. Watches as Dean teaches him. Thinks  _no, Dean, nobody that patient and kind can be too broken to fall in love._

But maybe he meant broken in a different way. Maybe he meant heartbroken. God, neither one of them can even think of the people they'd lost of the years, let alone count them. That kind of pain leaves a different sort of scars on the heart. Keeps you from trusting enough to let people in.

Somehow Cas had snuck in, Sam thought ruefully, sardonically, watching his brother nearly fawn over the fallen angel. Sees him laugh a darker laugh than he used to, his eyes more guarded than he's seen before without a threat next to them.

Sam used to be able to read his brother based on his eyes. No matter what Sam could usually tell what Dean was thinking with just a quick glance. Now he can barely tell. Too much had changed them. Made them strangers to one another. Eyes that used to flash with anger, amusement, joy, hope, wonder, and fear now showed only distrust and steel.

Cas was a sharp contrast next to that. Even when they didn't know each other, didn't trust each other, Cas's eyes had shown emotions. Emotions he would still claim he didn't have. Maybe he didn't have them to the extent he does now, but that didn't keep his eyes from showing what extent he did have them. Now he's human he's showing all of them and in an extreme way. He's never sure if Cas is going to break down sobbing, laugh hysterically, or shout and throw things. Dean somehow seems to know and to be able to predict it. How the fuck he does that, Sam will never know.

God, he sounds negative. It's not that he's  _jealous_ , well, ok, maybe a little jealous. It's just, they are so close. Sam feels kind of shoved off to the side and forgotten, like Cas is a new shiny toy for Dean to play with. Then again, not all of the jealousy is for Dean's attention. Some of it is for Cas's attention. He'd love to have someone who looked at him the way Cas looks at Dean.

He's not blind. He knows unconditional love when he sees it. A  _profound_ type of love. Sam gets fondness and amusement while Dean gets a  _profound type of love._ Where's the justice in that?

Why is Dean always the better man? Why can't someone just love Sam like that?

***

"Do you think he knows?" Cas asked Dean nervously, watching Sam as he stood near the tree, tense. God, what Cas wouldn't give to smooth those tense muscles, to get Sam to relax.

"Nah, man, I think you're good." He brushed it off, glancing up at Sam also.

"Is it good though?"

"I don't know, Cas. I really don't. Maybe you should actually, uh you know,  _tell him._ " Dean retorted, almost immediately regretting as tears filled Cas's eyes. "Oh, come here, bitch. I'm sure that it will be fine."

"B-but what if-if he doesn't like me back!" Cas wailed as he clung to Dean, voice muffled by his chest. Figured at that moment Sam would turn and see Dean embrace him back, kissing the top of his head gently.

"To be honest, Cas, I think he thinks we are seeing each other." Dean told him, noting the almost angry posture of Sam at seeing them embracing.

"What!? He-he can't think that Dean!" Cas panicked, eyes shooting up to look at Dean's face before glancing back at Sam who had begun storming towards the house.

"Maybe you should go to him now." Dean said. "I can't keep covering when you freak out over him." God, he couldn't even count the number of times Cas started crying over not having Sam, laughed over being around Sam, and got angry over not being able to keep Sam all while Sam was in the room.

"I-I-"

" _Go,_ " Dean pushed him towards the house where Sam had disappeared.

"Ok, ok. Um, thanks, Dean, for helping." Cas told him breathlessly as he took off into the house. He still didn't quite get the whole emotions thing taking over his body.

He found Sam in his room, packing his clothes angrily.

"Sam? A-are you leaving?" Cas stammered, eyes filling with tears again. Sam seemed to melt as he pulled Cas into his arms.

"Yeah, Cas. I am."

"But- but why? Aren't we enough for you?"  _Aren't I?_

"It's not like that, Cas."

"Then what is it like?" Cas pleaded.

"I-" Sam sighed. "I can't stand it here anymore."

"Why? Can't you stand to be around me?" Cas was starting to get angry.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I- It's just complicated, Cas. Human stuff."

"So uncomplicate it, Sam, and don't forget I'm human now too, which means you can't brush me off with stuff like that anymore." Cas nearly growled, fingers bunching in Sam's shirt.

"Cas- I-" He paushed, thinking how best to word his thoughts before haltingly continuing. "I don't think that I can handle the memories here anymore, Cas."

Cas got quiet for a moment, anger melting away. His head fell forward onto Sam's chest. Emotions were exhausting.

"But, I love you, Sam." Cas whispered. "I don't think I can handle you not being here anymore."

Sam tensed at that before responding somewhat hoarsely. "You what?"

"I love you, Sam. I'm in love with you. I can't stand the idea of you not being here, of you not caring. I can't- Umph!" Cas was cut off as Sam's lips pressed against his, a moan slipping out as Sam lifted him to kiss him deeper.

He kissed sloppily as he'd not had much practice, although Sam seemed to enjoy it if the answering moans were any indication. Sam closed the door that Cas had left open and shoved his suitecase off the bed as he laid Cas on it, all the while not breaking the kiss. Cas was moaning and clinging to him as their tongues danced in their mouths.

"S-Sam!" Cas moaned when Sam's hand slid down and grabbed his ass, squeezing the firm cheek. God, he loved how responsive Cas was. He leaned back, pulling his shirt off, as well as Cas's. He nearly groaned at just seeing the light muscles, the disheveled hair, the swollen lips, and the beard burn his scruff had left down Cas's throat. He shuffled farther back, pulling Cas's pants off. "S-Sam! God, Sam, i love you so much!" Cas moaned out.

Sam grinned, "I love you too." He leaned down and mouthed at Cas through his boxers, already tented. He was not prepared for the violent bucking of his hips and the scream Cas let out. God, if Cas was already a screamer, how much louder would he get?

Sam pulled Cas's boxers down, exposing his hard cock to the air. It was pale and thin, long, leaning just a bit to the left. He licked the tip and Cas cried out, grabbing his hair. He smiled once more before sucking down part of Cas's cock. It was too long for him to go all the way but as far as he'd gone had tears sliding down Cas's face as he shook with pleasure. Sam grabbed lube from the dresser and started opening Cas up, as Sam resumed sucking him off. Cas didn't seem to know whether to thrust forward or back as Sam overloaded him with pleasure.

It wasn't long before Cas stopped screaming and made silent faces, trhusting back against the fingers harder. Sam moved up and kissed his lips gently, "Ready?" Cas could only nod as Sam slid in, grunting as he did so. Cas moaned and it wasn't long before Sam was thrusting harder into him. Soon he hit a spot that had Cas going silent again, head thrown back in rapture. Sam started targetting that spot and then they were both cumming over each other. Sam collapsed partially on Cas as both of them recovered, kissing lightly, whispering how much they loved each other.

"So I guess this means you aren't leaving?" Cas asked, voice hoarse which Sam grinned at.

"No, baby. I'm not leaving." Sam promised.

And to think, this whole thing started because he though Cas was in love with Dean. He guessed it was true what they said about assuming. 'You only make an ass out of you and me.'


End file.
